Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal
is the second installment of , a set of two V-Cinema (direct-to-video) releases that each serve as a spin-off of a character from ''Kamen Rider W. Released on July 21, 2011 (with rentals out on July 8), Kamen Rider Eternal is primarily a story set before the events of Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate and focuses on the eponymous Kamen Rider, Katsumi Daido. Plot After taking out a Sweets Dopant, Kamen Rider Double encounters a strange woman who tries to kill the two-in-one Kamen Rider with her psychic powers to avenge Katsumi Daido, the man who almost destroyed Futo and defeated by Double. Assuming LunaMetal to restrain her, Shotaro and Philip demand answers on why she would avenge the death of a terrorist. However, upon revealing a harmonica that was his, the psychic reveals that Daido was actually a hero before playing it. She then proceeds to tell the story of Katsumi Daido. The scene flashes back to Daido's near death experience and conversion by his mother into the first Necro-Over. However, after passing every inhumane experimentation, Daido learns that NEVER Project was rejected by Foundation X in favor of the Museum's Gaia Memories. He responds to the Foundation's messengers by telling that NEVER has only just begun. Sometime later, after reviving Reika as the newest member of NEVER, Daido leads his group of six to a Southeast Asian country called "S" to take out the leader of a terrorist cell located there. However, NEVER finds the terrorist leader murdered by the psychic as she overwhelms the undead supersoldiers with her powers. Only Daido takes the psychic down when her powers wear her down, but spares her life as he realized she was forced to fight. She introduces herself as Mina before a pair of psychic soldiers, Lloyd and Shion, revealing them and Mina to be Quarks: The product of research by Doctor Prospect, a Foundation X scientist. Taking Mina with them, Daido and Reika are confronted by Jun Kazu, who assumes the form of Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare. When Daido touches the Lost Driver out of a feeling, Kazu is forced to eject the incompatible Eternal Memory and uses his psychic power on Daido and Reika despite before Mina turns herself as Kazu decides to bring the two Necro-Overs with them to Prospect for study. Coming to, Daido finds himself among Quarks who what to kill him to prove their self-worth. After seeing the Quarks are forced into doing what Prospect orders them to do, Daido fights them off before Mina stops them as she sees Daido to have something Prospect lacks. By then, Prospect arrives and reveals his Eyes Memory allows him to use Quarks, under his control. When Daido asks if his ability can be negated should he die, becomes the Eyes Dopant to eliminate Daido as his body begins to fail him. However, after breaking free from her confinement in the complex, Reika arrives to spirit Daido away. Mina finds Daido's harmonica and tracks Daido down to return it, but accidentally accesses his memories when he states his intent to kill Prospect. She reveals that the Heaven's Horn barrier would eventually eliminate those with barely any psychic ability and less. Taking Reika's emergency bio-stabilizer at her request, Daido revitalizes himself as he and Reika free the Quarks despite their refusal to listen. After using his harmonica to calm them down, Daido gives the Quarks the drive to rebel before giving Mina the harmonica and going off towards the complex. As Reika and the Quarks fight off the Foundation X Quarks, Daido makes his way to Prospect's manor where he is confronted by Kazu as he reveals Museum's location in Futo before becoming the Utopia Dopant, stating that the Eternal Memory is malfunctioning. Though no match for the Utopia Dopant, Daido manages to get the Eternal Memory and his perfect synchronization with it allows him to become Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare. With his newfound power, Eternal kills Kazu and destroys Prospect's controls to Heaven's Horn. As the rest of NEVER arrives to take out his soldiers and get the Quarks out, the Eyes Dopant attacks Eternal before revealing that all he did was ensure they die a painful death. Despite making his way to them, Daido arrives too late to save the Quarks as Prospect reveals his power over the Quarks is to kill them should they leave the complex. Mina is the only one left standing until she collapses in Daido's arms. The Eyes Dopant's intent to break Daido only drives him utterly insane as he thanks Prospect for reminding him that all people are devils before he transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal to send the Eyes Dopant to Hell with the support from his group before he destroys Eyes Dopant with the Eternal Requiem Maximum Drive. As Prospect dies from his own effect, Daido realizes that the Eternal Memory finally broke down and he discards it. Refusing to revive Mina as a Necro-Over at Reika's request, the maddened Daido decides to stick it to the Museum by going to Futo. However, as Kazu was taken by his fellow Foundation X members to be converted into a Necro-Over, it is revealed that Mina survived the Eyes Dopant's attack. With her story finished, Shotaro and Philip try to comfort Mina as she knew he was evil yet wanted the two to know what Daido was really like. As she is taken to the hospital for fatigue, Shotaro and Philip arrive to the site of their fight with Kamen Rider Eternal to pay their final respects to Daido as now that they understand the method behind his madness. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Mina *Akiko Narumi NEVER *Maria Daido *Reika Hanehara *Gozo Domoto *Ken Ashihara *Kyosui Izumi Quarks *Shion *Lloyd Dopants Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double: ***Soul - Cyclone, Luna ***Body - Joker, Metal **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal, LunaMetal **Kamen Rider Eternal: ***T1 Eternal **'Forms:' ***Red Flare (Kazu), Blue Flare (Daido) Cast * : **Young Katsumi Daido: Masaki Suda * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Double: *Kamen Rider Eternal: *Eyes Dopant, Sweets Dopant: Theme songs ;"Kamen Rider Eternal" ending theme * NEWS|date=2011-02-27|accessdate=2011-03-19}} **Lyrics and Composition: Mitsuru Matsuoka **Artist: SOPHIA Notes .]] *Writer Riku Sanjo made a cameo appearance as the Sweets Man. *It is also questionable why Maria didn't stop (or even see what was happening) her son from becoming a madman by not using him in NEVER's experiments or making him face dangerous people including multiple Masquarade Dopants. *When Izumi said the he would punish his opponents in place of the Sun, that was actually a homage to Sailor Moon who often states to her opponents that she would punish them in place of the Moon. **This is somewhat ironic as Izumi later gained the T2 Luna Memory in his fight against Shotaro and the others. *It is interesting to note that the member's of Daido's team seem to be less ruthless and evil in this movie. References External links *[http://www.toeiv.jp/w-returns/ Kamen Rider W Returns] official website *[http://twitter.com/W_RETURNS Kamen Rider W Returns] official Twitter profile Category:Kamen Rider Movies